Just A Follow On
by Bubbly Ninja
Summary: Follows on from the 3rd movie. Chapter 4: Coming Back. Intersting title, what does it mean? Numerous things I assure you! Lots of fluff in this one, bit of a cliffy too! Lemon warning! LxOC
1. Chapter 1: A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters, although August is my creation

AN: This is my first X-Men fiction. I have had this idea running around my head for some time and as I have come to a stand still on one of the other fictions; I thought I would have a go at this one. I used to use my OC back in the day when I role played... Ahh memories... This is based after the X-men films, although I may have to introduce Remy, as he rocks the socks... but only if people want me to. So without further ado, let's get into the fiction!

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

It had been a few weeks since the events at Alcatraz. The school had gotten back into it routine. Every now and then a new mutant would come and seek refuge and help, while others that had grown and learnt to control there abilities had gone to make a life for themselves and go back to regular society. While others, had opted for the miracle cure and gone back to families. Only one had returned to the mansion. On this day, there were a few spots of clouds in the sky, causing a shadow every now and then when a breeze pushed them past the warm sun. The memorials in the garden shone brightly in the sun light, almost creating a glow around them.

A single person stood in front of the monuments, a lit cigar hung loosely from his rough fingers as he just stood and stared. He came here, often, when he had a spare moment, when he couldn't sleep. When there were no classes to help Ororo and Hank with. His eyes drifting over the same name over and over, muddled thoughts going on in his head, memories plaguing his mind. He hadn't really spoken to anyone since the events, apart from to teach. He had avoided a few people on purpose, but knew he would be found and spoken to sooner or later. In fact, today was that day. He smelt her before she came into view. There was something different about her, he knew what he was, but only noticed it now.

"Hey kid." His voice was gruff and tired, somewhat forced, as if he knew she would talk to him, get him to open up. But maybe, he thought, it was time.

"Hey, thought I would find you here." She stopped by him, her hands in her pockets, her brown hair tie back, the white section left to hang free and blow in the breeze. She took an un-gloved hand from her pocket and placed it on his arm. He didn't move away. Her eyes lay on the memorial in front of them, "How are you holding up?"

His other arm moved up, placing the cigar in his mouth, he took a long drag on it before exhaling. He turned and faced her. His face was slightly gray, his eyes sunken. Although he could heal, it didn't seem to have much effect on a lack of sleep. Rogue looked at him then, into his eyes. Her expression changed from passive to worry and sadness. She bit back a sob and gave a weak smile before just turning round and hugging him fiercely. He brought his arms round her also. He didn't cry though, neither did she, they just held each other for a moment. After a while the embrace loosened up and they stood side by side again, her arm linked in his, the cigar forgotten and smoking itself out on the floor beside them. It wasn't how he thought the confrontation would go, but he did feel better for it.

"I have no idea what you're going through Logan, but we need you back with us, completely. Things will never be the same, but I think Ororo and Dr. McCoy are struggling, even if they don't want to admit it." She paused for a moment, seeing if he would speak. She waited and then carried on. "She would want you to carry on and help others like her, so this doesn't happen again. We are all in this together, you're not alone." She squeezed his arm and tip toed up, kissing his cheek before walked back inside.

He waited until she had gone before stepping forward and kneeling in front of the memorial. He took out of the inside of his jacket a rose and placed it at the base of the marble slab. He traced his fingers over the embossed name, "_Jean Grey"_, and stood again.

"Rogues right, more people need help, and I need to start pulling my weight around here. Goodbye Jean." He picked up the cigar stub, not wanting to desecrate this place with litter, and made his way back into the mansion.

* * *

A few more weeks passed since that day at the memorial. The school was back in full swing, and the X-Men had begun construction of another jet, as the one at Alcatraz had been destroyed by Phoenix. A few of the mutants that had aided construction in the first jet had returned to build this new jet, and hopefully improve on it. Missions had been hard to go on due to the lack of transportation. Although, missions had been few and far between, many of the mutants who abused their power had either been killed at Alcatraz, been arrested and had the cure administered, or just gone into hiding. Magneto, although now a human, had still not been found.

Right now though, it was the weekend, and everyone was enjoying a relaxing Saturday. Majority of the students were out around the school grounds, playing games, just generally socialising, playing around with abilities. Others were spending a quiet day in their rooms, reading, or sitting in the Rec Room watching a movie. Rogue and Bobby had gone for a walk around the surrounding acres. There hands intertwined, there laughter carried wherever they walked. Their relationship had grown more since Rogue had taken the cure. She had become so confident, she had changed. Ororo stood in the kitchen making lunch, and Hank hung upside down in his new lab, reading a book on genetics.

Logan sat in the main office of the mansion, going over some papers and smoking a cigar. Due to this, he kept the window open. His face was grimacing as he tried to come up with a lesson plan for that week. He decided instead to take the kids into the woods and do some survival training. More suited to his abilities and standards. His attention was drawn to the intercom beside him. He hadn't remembered anyone going off grounds or for that matter no new students were scheduled to arrive today. They did get drop in every now and then. His hand drifted over the device and he clicked the send button.

"Yes?" He said short and sharply. The voice that replied was not what he expected.

"So they obviously don't teach manners here. I'm looking for a Dr. Hank McCoy; I was told I could find him here." Her voice was British, defiantly upper class British. It had a sort of melody to it, even if this woman obviously seemed rushed.

"Why not call ahead?" He thought he would toy with her, she seemed like fun.

"Its urgent, I have travelled quiet far to come here." She seemed quiet adamant to come in. Logan was weary, and suspected a possible attack.

"Name?" He decided to keep it short and sweet.

She exhaled, "August Humphreys." She was obviously getting impatient. "Dr. August Humphreys."

"Well Doc, I will open the gate and meet you at the front of the house." He clicked the intercom off and opened the gate from the switch on the desk. Getting up he made his way to the front door and opened it, walking forward to few meters away from the entrance.

He saw her walking up the path; her hair was a vivid electric blue to her waist, with deep waves running through it. She wore tight leather trousers and a short black leather jacket done up that showed her midriff. She wasn't a slim woman like Ororo either; she was all woman, like Betty Page, real curves. She wore chunky New Rock boots and a large back pack was being adjusted and fidgeted with as she made her way up to Logan. As she got closer he noticed her face and eyes. She had a perfect face, skin like porcelain, eyes just like her hair. She was blatantly a mutant. She stopped a few feet short of Logan and unceremoniously dropped her bag on the floor.

"You're a Doctor? You can't be a day over 23... That and you don't exactly look like a doctor..." He looked her up and down. _Wow..._

"Looks can be deceiving Mr..?" She trailed off.

"Logan, just Logan." Not wanting to be called Mr anything.

"Logan, I'm a qualified Doctor and Surgeon...but enough about me, I would love to meet Dr. McCoy." She seemed eager, and not a threat.

"Very well," he leaned down and grabbed her bag, "Right this way."

He slung the bag around his shoulder and led the way into the mansion, leading her into the office he had been working in earlier. Placing her bag gently down by a chair he gestured for her to sit, before using the intercom to summon Hank from his lab. He sat back behind the desk and moved the paper work to one side. August crossed her legs and linked her fingers on her knee.

"So, what exactly goes on here then?" She asked inquisitively, her manor somewhat changing. She oozed style, even though she didn't look it. "And what's your role?"

"We are a school for the gifted, and I am a teacher." Short and sweet and not a lie, just not the whole story.

"Funny, you don't look like a teacher..." She asked slyly, mocking him slightly for moments ago.

"Looks can be deceiving..." He had caught on and answered her has she had him.

Hank entered then, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, generally relaxed for the day. His blue self was exactly the same colour of the woman's hair. He watched has she stood and moved toward him. Logan went to stand but thought against it and remain seated, but pushed the chair back just encase he needed to protect Hank. He didn't trust her at all, there was just something he couldn't quiet put his finger on, that and he believed her a liar.

"Hank, this is Dr. August Humphreys, Doctor, this is Dr. McCoy" Logan introduced.

"Dr. McCoy... wow... err..." She seemed generally taken back and lost for words.

"It's alright dear, I have that effect on most people, but you yourself don't appear as others do. How can I help you?" He didn't seem insulted; he was used to it after all.

Sensing that Hank could look after himself, Logan stood and excused himself, giving them some privacy.

"No, it's not that." Her hands had re-clasped together. "Do you remember a woman named Christina, from England?"

"Christina..." Hank thought for a moment, and then he smiled, recognition glazing over his eyes. "Yes, I met her on an exchange programme. She had come over here for a few months placement at my college. You could say we had a romance, before my mutation manifested itself, and then she left." His smiled faded slightly, "That was some 30 years ago."

"Well, I am her daughter." She paused, waiting for his reaction.

"My goodness! How is she?" He seemed startled yet excited.

"That's why I am here. She has past away." She watched has his face faltered, he took her hands in his, "She had cancer..." A tear rolled down her cheek, the skin where it touched glowed a slight turquoise colour before the tear seemed to disappear back into the skin.

"I, I'm so sorry..." he marvelled at what he had just seen, wanted to know about her powers, but also about Christina.

"She told me a few things before she past away. Things she said she couldn't say before, but when she did, I couldn't understand why I couldn't know." She noticed a window box by the window and led Hank over, who was clearly interested in what she had to say. "Dr. McCoy, how old do you think I am?"

"Well..." He seemed dumbfounded. "I would have said about 22, 23." He wondered where this was going.

"I'm 31 in 2 months." He seemed slightly taken back. "My mother told me before she died about you, and about you romance. You were her first...and I was the result."

Hank just sat there. "You're my...daughter?" He said it aloud to try and make sense of it. His eyes searched her face for any hint of a lie.

"Yes, apparently, according to mum anyway. She said she had thought of telling you, but that your change had scared her. She worried that I too would manifest." She gave a weak smile.

"How old were you when you did?" His voice was strained, yet distant; the cogs in his mind were obviously working overtime.

"I was around 18. I was sitting with mum in the kitchen going over my exams results, which had been all A's. We were both trilled as it meant I could go to any university I wanted. But as we were talking about it by breath got short, and my vision blurred and I lost consciousness." She hadn't broken eye contact with him at all. "When I came too I was on the kitchen floor with mum sitting next to me crying her eyes out. When I asked her what had happened she just looked at me in horror. I went to touch her and she flinched away. I noticed the hair in my face was blue. It wasn't until I had later the evening until I learnt what I could do." She smiled at the memory. Her eyes never wavering from the contact.

"Which was?" He enquired, still trying to work this all out.

"Well... I can manipulate water. Like that psycho mutant called Magneto on the news can manipulate metal, I do it with water." She smiled then until it faltered. "You see though, mum's family had all been anti mutant. So I was brought up the same. Things obviously changed that day, but when the general shock subsided, mum came and told me she loved me no matter what. The rest of the family was no so welcoming and we were instantly disconnected." She fidgeted momentarily in her seat. "You're the only family I have left." She smiled a winning smile.

Hank seemed uneasy. He didn't know what to believe. Here he was thinking he would never again feel a woman's touch and be able to have a family, when he has had one all along. He stood and paced for a moment, the mysterious woman in front of him watching his every move.

"This all seems a little un-believable. I'm sorry. How is it that you remain looking so young?" He just couldn't seem to take any of this seriously.

"As I learnt to use my abilities I found out that I could not only manipulate water, that I _was_ water. I could feel it, sense it, and become it. So as an almost second ability, my body can heal itself pretty much instantly. I've always thought that it must be something to do with there always being water in the atmosphere or something..." She shrugged. "I've read about healing mutants and that they don't seem to age."

"Its true, Logan is a healer. We don't know how old he is." He stopped pacing. "If you don't mind, I would like to do a test to confirm that you are my daughter."

She didn't seem to be offended in the slightest. Nodding, smiled and stood, stretching slightly. "I was going to suggest it myself, as I would like to know if it's true too."

Nodding he walked forward and plucked a hair from her head. She flinched slightly and rubbed the spot where the hair follicle had ripped out. "Sorry." He stepped back again and glanced down at her bag. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No, not yet, I am sure I will find somewhere." She smiled, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Absurd, I'll send Logan in to escort you to a room. We have a few spare at the moment. I am going to do the test," He said, gesturing to the hair between his fingers. "Just wait right here."

* * *

Logan had found Ororo in the Rec Room along with a few of the students. They were all eating sandwiches watching the news. More updates on what had happened at Alcatraz and how clean up was going on. He caught her attention and she made her way toward him, following him out into the corridor when he exited. She read the apprehension on his face and took it as there was a problem. There normally was when Logan pulled that face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her sandwich still in her hand, she was still hungry so took a bite, eating while he answered.

"We have had a new arrival; I don't know how to take her. She asked to meet Hank, they are talking right now." He shifted his weight around.

"What do you mean? After all the television time Hank has had recently, why wouldn't someone want to get in contact. We have had to threats or attacks since Alcatraz, in fact we have been praised and thanked." She put her free hand on Logan's arm. "Maybe you're just a bit weary because of the lack of something happening. What's so strange about her anyway? Is she a mutant?" She bit her sandwich again.

"Yeah, I think so. But she is like super woman..." He trailed off for a moment.

"Blonde, can fly?" Ororo teased.

"Ha ha. She is a doctor and a surgeon, and is only about 23 at most. I don't trust her, I think she is lying." He paused for a moment as Ororo finished her sandwich. "What's really odd, is that she has no scent."

"No scent?" Ororo asked, trying to figure it out.

"Yeah," he began walking back to the office, urging her to come with him. "Everyone I know has a scent, I can smell someone coming from a mile away, but her, nothing...I can get prepared for a new arrival when they come because I know they are coming. Her though... nothing... not even perfume."

They made it to the office, Hank was just closing the door. "Ahh, Logan, Ororo. I wondered if you would escort Dr. Humphreys to a room, I have a test to conduct momentarily."

"Test? What test?" Ororo had said what Logan had been thinking.

"Yes, this woman claims to be the result of a relationship I had in college. I... I could very well be a father." He turned and left, leaving the pair confused in front of the office.

"What's he taking about?" Ororo asked Logan.

"I dunno, but let's find out." He spoke, opening the door and walking into the office. "What does Hank mean, when he says he could 'very well be a father'?"

August had been looking out of the window when Logan had walked in; she turned and smiled at the new person before her before turning her attention back to Logan. Her eyes grew hard in his direction. "When my mother died she told me Hank was my father." She walked forward and ignored Logan completely, facing Ororo instead. "Hello, I'm August." She extended her hand. Ororo took it.

"Ororo." She gave Logan a look. "I'm going to go and talk to Hank, Logan, could you take August to a room?" She smiled to both. She didn't even wait for an answer before she left the room.

Logan exhaled. His eyes fell on the woman before him again. She stood there, feet together, hands clasped in front of her, perfectly wavy electric blue hair cascading over her shoulders and down her sides. Her eyes were side and inquisitive, her face held a winning smile. She stood as if waiting for an instruction. Logan felt something in his stomach tighten. He put it down to the fact he still didn't trust her. Until Hank had done his test, he would keep his eye on her. He walked over to her bag and hefted it over his shoulder.

"Come on then, I'll show you to a room." He opened the door to the office and signalled her to walk ahead of him. She went and he followed. "This way." He began walking down the corridor to the stairs. He stopped walked and gestured her to go ahead of him. She did so, sauntering her way up the stairs. Logan's eyes drifted upwards to her form as she walked up the stairs, and what a form it was. He couldn't take his eyes off her butt as she walked in front of him. As they made it to the top he regained control of his vision from the hypnotic ass, leading her down the corridor and into a room. "This will be your room. There is a bathroom through there. You need anything I am across the hall." He placed her bag down on the bed and went towards the door, before her voice stopped him.

"Why don't you trust me?" She was standing, leaning her weight on one hip, her arms folded and her face hard set.

Logan turned, his eyes giving her a once over before looking directly into hers. "You tell me?" He closed the door to the room, so that no students would over hear, and stepped toward her. "You come in here unannounced and give some cock and bull story about being his daughter! You have liar written all over you... I can smell it..." He didn't exactly tower over her, but he was still looking down on her, about a foot separating them.

"Look, would I really come all the way here from England with all my earthly possessions so quickly after my mothers death to find the man who could possibly be my last living relative who wont try and kill me just to lie?" She almost sing-songed the whole thing in a sarcastic manner. Her arms unfolded, the man in front of her was rude and disrespectful. He was rugged and uncouth and she was extremely attracted to him. "I just want to know the truth..."

Logan was taken back by her sudden openness. He didn't know what to say, but still didn't know weather to trust her or not.

"Your eyes betray you. You're far older than you appear. You must be a healer too?" She changed the subject drastically.

Again, he was taken back. He faltered for a moment, not knowing what to say, "What, what do you mean 'too'?"

She took his hand in hers, he didn't argue, didn't want to. She ran her hands over his knuckles, over his skin. "I can heal; it appears to be a side effect of my real power." She smiled placing there hands palm to palm. Her eyes connected with his again, they stood like that for a while. "It would be nice if these tests come back true, then maybe I can stay for a while."

Logan didn't know what to think anymore. He had about a billion butterflies in his stomach, his mouth seemed dry. Her eyes were beautiful, they kept him locked. He couldn't look away from her. The contact of her hand was electric; he didn't want it to end. "I..." he was suddenly lost for words. This woman he had literally met moments ago was having more of an effect on him than Jean ever had. He watched her eyes as she searched him, the crease of her mouth as it twitched in a slight smile at his sudden boyish shyness. Damn her, he hated her then, but how he wanted her all the same. His eyes lingered on her lips for a bit longer before he took a step back. "I'll leave you to get settled in. I'm going to go check on Hank. Wait here, someone will come and get you." He began to make his way to the door, he opened it and paused. "You can stay, even if they are negative." He left quickly, before she could answer him. He closed the door behind him and almost ran down the corridor. _Damn... how the heck is she doing that to me? I just met her for Gods sake...

* * *

_

AN: Ok, so slight cliffy there. Yes this is a LxOC. In the next instalment, the test results, a bit more of a plot (there is one), and maybe some fluff between a few of the pairings. Please R and R! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome.

_Bubbly Ninja_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen...

AN: Ok, so in the last instalment, we met August, and here was obviously some feelings involved between her and Logan. In the chapter we find out if she is or isn't Hanks daughter, bits of fluff between characters and some disturbing information...

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations

It had been about an hour, a goddamn hour since she arrived. Logan sat in hanks lab with him and Ororo. She plagued his vision, his mind. She crept into his thoughts, which weren't exactly the purest thoughts in the world. Her curves, her smile, her eyes, ever inch of her filled his mind. Her accent was like music, so perfect. He sat with his elbows on his knees, and his forehead resting against his clasped hands. He hadn't noticed Ororo watching him until she sauntered over. Sure she was an attractive woman, but he had seen her has an ally, a friend, nothing more. She knelt by him and ruffled his hair, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks..." He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, tidying what she may have undone.

"Hank says the tests will be complete momentarily. One last thing, then a printout." She frowned at him. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"You know." He hated when she knew exactly what was wrong with him but still tried to make him talk about it. He wasn't the talk about it kind of guy.

"Your right, I do." She smiled, "Come on Logan, she seems nice and honest. She is cute to boot!" She jabbed him in the ribs before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Time to move on." She squeezed his arm gently. Always seeing Logan as a partner, never a lover, she just wanted to see him happy. Hank had been listening while he was working. His attention sprung to the printer as he heard it begin to work. Ororo stood and made her way over to Hank. She placed a hand over his shoulder and almost hung there in a half hug. "Don't get too excited..." Some of Logan's mistrust must have rubbed off on her.

Hank nodded and removed the piece of paper as it finished printing. He adjusted the glasses on his face and brought the paper up to his eye level. Ororo just stood next to him, her grip slightly tightened, but just in a reassuring manner. Logan had seemed to stop breathing. He realised if it wasn't true she was a liar, and he would have to confront her, however, if it was true, he would have to apologise. Hank scanned over the results quickly, but not as quickly as he was able to.

"I'm...I'm a father..." Hank seemed to stumble. Ororo led him to a chair where he slumped down. The shock that she had been hidden form him for so many years made him furious, but the knowledge he was a father made him so happy. His voice was barley a whisper but it held some malice, "That mutant hating, deceitful bitch...all this time..." his eyes seemed to water, but he blinked them back. Abruptly he stood and made his way to the door. This time, with more volume, "I'm a father!!" He excited the room, on all fours bounding up to the guest rooms.

Using his heightened senses, he tried to make out what room she was in but came to a blank. Had she left? He began opening all the rooms, startling some of the older students who had rooms to themselves. Eventually he burst into her room; she stood by her wardrobe putting what looked like a black dress onto a clothes hanger. "Dr. McCoy?" She seemed slightly baffled at his rude entrance but shrugged it off.

"You're... I'm... We..." Words couldn't seem to form; he was over excited and just ended up walking towards her and holding her in a furious embrace.

"I take it as the results were positive then?" She looked at him then, tears falling down her face, again, her skin glowed turquoise before the tears disappeared. "I've been alone for so long..." She held him again. They stayed like that, not even noticing when Logan and Ororo made an entrance.

Logan cleared his throat. They both looked up and turned around, Hank wiping the tears from his eyes, while August's simply disappeared into her skin.

"Forgive me, I got over excited." He turned back round to August, "My dear we have an entire lifetime to catch up on, however I must attend to a few things before hand, we will meet later for dinner." He smiled and left the room, Ororo hot on his heels, winking at Logan on the way out.

"So, I suppose this means I am staying for a while... Think you can handle that?" She smiled sweetly, being as sarcastic as possible.

"Ok, ok... I'm sorry." He admitted defeat. He stepped toward her and extended his hand to her. "Think you can forgive me for being an ass?"

She folded her arms and placed a finger on her chin, looking thoughtfully into the air, "Hmm... I don't know..." She smiled and ignored his hand, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Ok."

Logan was taken back by her actions completely. He looked down at her, her lips felt like they were still lingering on his cheek. They had been soft and supple, warm and gentle. Neither of them had realised his hand had moved and rested on her hip until the other one came up and moved her hair from her face. He could feel her breath on his neck; her hands seemed to have magically appeared on his hips. Logan couldn't take it; he stumbled back out of the embrace. "I'm sorry..." He walked out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned and swooning August behind him.

* * *

That evening, Hank and August spent their time out in garden eating their dinner and catching up on old times. Everyone else was in their respective rooms, apart from Rogue and Bobby. Rogue was in Bobby's room. They were lying spooning on the bed, watching a film on Bobby's laptop. Rogue began to stretch and turned so she was facing Bobby. Her hair was down and curled gently at the ends. She wore a black tank top and jeans. Bobby just wore a t-shirt and jeans. Their noses were touching when she has finished her movement.

"Hey there..." Her southern drawl had faded slightly in the time she had been in the mansion. Although she wasn't an X-Man anymore, she was always welcome at the school.

"Hey... Lost interest?" Bobby teased as the movie had only been on for about half an hour.

"Yeah, I've seen it." She cuddled up close to him and kissed his lips, lingering for a moment. "Bobby, can I ask you something?"

"Course you can, what's on your mind?" His arms wound around her and brought her in closer.

"What do you think of this new girl? You know, Dr. McCoy's daughter." She found Bobby's hand and laced her fingers through his.

"She seems nice, Dr. McCoy is happy. Why? You think there is something funny going on?" She squeezed her hand.

"No, it's just since she got here today; Logan's been acting all kinds of weird, more so than normal is all." For some reason when she said this, she didn't have eye contact with him. "I don't trust her."

"He's been acting how I acted when I first met you. He likes her. He is just doing the shy, boyish thing." He smiled at this thought then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She smiled at him, his laughing almost making her start to giggle a bit.

"Professor Logan acting all shy, I'm sorry baby but it's funny as hell!" he began to tickle her when she gave him a shocked look. She began giggling and trying to fight him off. They ended up play fighting, which in turn ended up with them kissing. It was playful at first, little kisses here and there between laughing, and then the laughter faded, and the kisses grew more passion, more urgent. Clothes were strewn across the room...

((AN: Was going to put a lemon here, but this story is about Logan and August so nah...))

...They lay there afterwards in each others arms, panting and smiling. Rogue lifted her head from his chest, her hair slightly plastered against her face; her appearance was pleasurable disarray. She lent forward and kissed Bobby passionately before laying on his chest again. Then the both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hank had escorted August back to her room hours ago, but she wasn't there anymore, instead she had left the confines of the room to venture out on to the grounds. She had been talking with her father about so much, about his past, about her past and about her mother that before long, everyone had long gone to bed. She had noticed him getting a little sleepy and had reminded him that she would be here for a while, and they had ample time to catch up. Feigning fatigue herself, Hank had relented and taken up to her room, hugged her and left to go to his domicile. She had exited her room not long after and gone outside. There was a slight mist in the air, yet not the accompanying chill. She had walked for about 15 minutes before she had done a complete circuit of the mansion, and before she found the memorial.

She made her way to the front of the memorials and read the names of each. She had heard of Charles Xavier before, even Jean Grey, but the other, Scott Summers she hadn't a clue. She stared for a while, before letting her legs buckle slightly, letting her fall into a cross legged position on the ground. Her eyes had seemly glazed over as if deep in thought, which she was. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time. Her mother had died, leaving her with so may debts that she had to sell everything apart from what was in her bag to pay them off. She barely had enough for a plane ticket here. Where she had lost a mother, she had found a father, and possibly a new family. She had never been so openly accepted before. It had taken colleges at the hospital years to get used to her, well, those that would work with her. She only treated mutant patients, and the few humans that would let her.

"I miss you mummy..." Her eyes began to water, her head tilted back to try and stop the flow. She hadn't noticed the presence of another until she smelt the faint cigar smoke.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Logan's voice cut the misty air like a knife. He had decided he wasn't ready to move on quiet yet in that sense. So in order to keep his distance, the distrust would return and he would just make himself find a reason to not like this woman. Here he found a good one, this place wasn't a place she should be.

Her head didn't move, her eyes closed instead, the tide she was trying to stem escaped momentarily, and a tear ran down the side of her face, disappearing in that soft turquoise glow. "Sorry..." She kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, sorry ain't good enough bub, get out." Logan had almost snarled the words at her.

"Are these grounds not open to everyone?" She had been told she could go anywhere she liked. She made no attempt to move, this was obviously him just being an asshole, when he had been so nice earlier.

Logan stepped forward and grabbed her by her collar, hauling her up. "I said get out." His cigar was being held in his mouth between his teeth. She had not managed to quell the flood, nor could she keep up her front. She had not been given time to grieve, and here she could. Tears began pouring down her face, leaving glowing trails some disappearing, others falling before they had the chance. Her hands tentatively came up around his wrist, "Let me go, please..." She was almost begging through the tears, she couldn't stand anyone to see her cry, and for some reason he was the last person on the planet she wanted to cry in front of.

Logan had not been expecting her to breakdown, she had no strength, she wasn't even propping herself. He let go of her but she just fell sobbing. He caught her before she hit the ground. Had he done this? Man, he didn't realise he was this much of an asshole... "I..." His macho act had been completely broken down by the sight of her tears, the quiver in her voice when she had begged him to let her go.

"Leave me alone!" She threw his arms off her with a sudden found strength. "How dare you ask for forgiveness earlier and behave this way now you bastard!" She managed to stand, staggered slightly and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Logan felt the need to apologise, maybe the acting like a complete prick and trying to find some reason to hate her wasn't going to work. Maybe he should just see how things go. He bolted after her then, he couldn't leave things like this, he wanted, no needed, to apologise. He couldn't track he scent, but he bet she would be heading to her room anyway. He ran a different way, he new the mansion like the back of his hand. As he rounded the corner to the dormitories, he saw her make for her room, "I said wait a minute!" She managed to open the door and run inside just as Logan got to the door. As she went to slam the door he had his foot between the door and the frame, no way was she closing it. He barged his way in, closing the door behind him, not wanting to alert any of the students. She was still sobbing, for some reason it tore his heart to hear crying her and see her this way. He stumbled and stood still on the threshold for a moment, he wasn't sure what to do now.

August was terrified, not of what he could do to her, not because he was chasing her, but because she could feel comfortable opening up to him, and she didn't want to do that. She had made it to her room when she had heard him call her. She had unlocked the door and got in, but couldn't close it, he was there and his foot was in the way. She yelped slightly, she managed to bring the crying down to a quiet sob. Her hands shook slightly. She stepped back, almost falling when Logan came in and closed the door. He went to walk toward her but stopped. She was confused at this, she couldn't read him, couldn't figure out what was going on. "Please go..." How pitiful was she.

Logan crossed the room in about 2 long strides; his hands gripped her shoulders and almost lifted her off the ground into his arms. Her hands had moved to protect her but instead landed against his pecks, which were solid and well formed. He felt her hands against him and it sent waves through him. Maybe she was what he needed. He drew her away from him, still gripping her shoulders. She couldn't seem to look into his eyes. "Look at me..." He spoke softly, yet demanding. Her sobs had pretty much stopped, her eyes moved toward his and locked on. When they locked eye contact the room suddenly went silent. She had cried her last tear for the evening. Her eyes were puffy with make up smeared across her face. She looked beautiful.

Before he realised what he was doing Logan had swooped down and captured her lips with his. Her eyes had widened momentarily before they closed again. She melted in his arms as they wrapped around her form, her arms moved around his shoulders, her fingers idly played with his hair. Logan had never had a kiss like this before, so sudden, so intense. She began to deepen the kiss, her tongue teasing his mouth open. He welcomed it, letting her explore his mouth as he explored hers. They didn't even know where they were, or cared, it was just them in that moment in time. Logan could feel himself begin to get hard; their bodies had become pressed together. His hands roamed down her back until they reached her butt. He squeezed it gently, teasingly. She moaned into his mouth slightly.

She broke the kiss then; it was all too much all so sudden. "I... I can't..." She felt his hands go limp, and his body retreat from her form. That feeling of warmth leaving her made her feel alone.

Logan's mind was going a mile a minute. She had him under some sort of spell. He too felt the cold as their bodies separated. "It's ok. I shouldn't have—," _But I am glad I did.._

"No, its ok. It's Just I..." She wavered for a moment. "...Please...just go..."_Though I want you to stay... what is it about you?_

Logan just nodded. He took another step back, and then another. His eyes couldn't meet hers; he just looked at the floor. His hand felt the door handle and he twisted it. He opened the door and turned to leave. "Good night."

August stood there for a moment before slumping down on the bed. She gracefully fell back. She then proceeded to lift her hand to her lips before smiling. "Good night..." She then closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A week past, then a few more... The leaves had begun to change, and there was a certain crispness in the air that made everyone start to bring out scarves and gloves. August had integrated well into the mansions way of life. She had even been employed as the school's Doctor, and taught some lessons too. Logan had tried to avoid her like the plague. He did see her every now and then, when she was teaching a class, or bandaging up a scraped knee. He would see her going to her room when he went to his, she would also smile so sweetly at him, yet what he didn't see was how her face went slack when he would just look away. If he could only smell her, it would make things so much easier.

Today was a particularly chilly day, the mansions heating had blown out in the night and someone had been called and was currently fixing it. Logan made his way down the corridor, past a room where August was meant to be teaching. Her class were all sitting down talking, but she wasn't there. He spied Rogue at a desk and summoned her from the room.

"Where's Dr. McCoy?" After learning that Hank was her father, August had gone and got her name changed. "Isn't she supposed to be teaching you guys right now?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't showed yet." She folded her arms. Rogue did not like her at all, so any way she could get her in to trouble she jumped at. "We have been waiting for half an hour."

Logan frowned. August was a healer, so she couldn't be hurt or sick. Maybe she left? "Ok, you take over, in a sense... Get everyone to work from their books, if they don't, tell them I told you."

Rogue smiled, "Ok!" She went back into the room where everyone had been watching the conversation and barked the instructions. This made Logan smile.

He made his way up to August's room and knocked on her door. "August?" There was no answer. He knocked harder, but nothing. He placed his hand on the door knob and muttered to himself, "Christ its cold..." He turned it slowly, her room was locked. He began to worry slightly. He banged the door hard, close to breaking it, "AUGUST! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" Alas, no answer, and that call could have woken the dead. He gripped the door handle and laid into the door with his shoulder and all his weight. The door gave in easy. Her room was an ice box, well, the whole mansion was. She was in bed. "Christ, are you ever the heavy sleeper..." His voice trailed off as he cornered the bed.

She was completely pale blue and covered in a thin layer of frost. Her eyes were closed, yet she was trying to raise her arm, trying to show she was still alive.

"Jesus..." Logan bolted for the door and into his room, he opened a panel on the side of the wall and pressed an intercom to Hanks office and Ororo's teaching room, "Hank, Ororo, I need you upstairs NOW!" He turned the com off and ran back into August's room. He knelt by her and stroked her hair. She was the same temperature as the room. The cold must have a bad affect on her. He surveyed her body, it seemed as though she didn't wear anything to sleep in, her shoulders were bare. He stood as he heard the two arrive.

"My god..." Ororo said as she walked around, "Is she...?"

"No." Hank was by her side where Logan had been. He didn't seem too worried. "Her mutant ability reacts very badly with the cold. Due the heating going in the middle of the night its seemed to have frozen her slightly." He turned to Logan, "Run a slightly hot bath, but not too hot, we don't want to shock her."

Logan went to the bathroom and did so. He tested it, hearing Hank and Ororo whisper in the other room. "Ok, it's ready!" He stood up stepped back allowing entrance for the others. Hank came in holding August bridal style, with the sheet she had been sleeping in draped across her. He placed her gently in the water, which immediately started going cold. Pulling out the plug, he set the hot tap on full, so that the waters temperature would remain constant. August's skin was glowing a soft turquoise in the water. The frost on her had melted away on the water. Hank leant down and picked up a nearby jug and began gently pouring warm water on her head and face. Her eyes opened slowly after he had done this a few times. About ten minutes past before she began wiggling limbs and trying to talk.

Finally, words were legible, "I'm...f..f...f...fucking...freez..zzz..zzing.." She managed to give a smile too.

Logan left the room after he had heard her talk. She was ok, which meant he was ok. Or was he? He had felt awkward there after what had happened before, but then again, if he hadn't come to find her, who knows what would have happened.

August once again felt a pang of sadness seeing him leave. She managed a shivering sigh. The water started to get really hot and she began to feel warm again. "Sorry for the trouble...This has happened a few times."

"Really?" Hank knelt beside the tub.

"Yes, when I first became a mutant, when I was 17, I was walking home from college and it began to snow terribly. I was barely 100 yards from my house when I couldn't move my legs anymore. A neighbour saw me and I made an excuse... They helped me home where I thawed out." She sat up in the tub, but noticed the cold of the air straight away and lay back down. "Maybe I'll sit in here for a while..." She smiled.

"Hank, I'll stay with her and get her into some warmer attire, why don't you check if the repairs to the heating are finished?" Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. She knew if he went the repair man would work a hell of a lot faster.

Hank nodded, "Sure you feel better?" He double checked before leaving.

"Oh yeah, last time this happened I was frozen solid for 2 weeks before someone found me... This is nothing." She smiled up at him.

Hank just blinked at her and shook his head in disbelief. He smiled then and gave a small short laugh. "If you're sure then..." He nodded to Ororo and left the room.

During this entire facade, everyone could see their breath is air, slowly but surely it began to fade away. Ororo could feel it getting warmer and so she opted to go and pick out an outfit for August to wear. She picked out some faded jeans and a big baggy jumper. Then went and found some underwear, feeling a bit weird about going through someone else's underwear draw, she picked the first thing she came too. She returned to the bathroom, where August had finally managed to sit up without shivering too much.

"I found you something nice and warm." She said smiling as she brought in the pile of clothes. She helped her out of the tub and helped her dry and dress as she was still a little stiff. But Ororo had to admit she felt a little weird helping the women in front of her dress.

"Come on Ororo, we are all girls together. I don't have anything you haven't got." August said in a matter of fact way.

"True I suppose, but yours are just that slight bit bigger than mine." She spoke teasingly.

"Ok, you got me there..." She said has Ororo got the jumper over her head and fetched her slippers before helping her back into bed and grabbing a really thick quilt from the cupboard. "Ororo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything hon." Ororo spoke as she placed the huge quilt over August. She could tell that August was feeling awkward and so went and sat next to her on the bed, "Shoot."

"Why is Logan avoiding me like I am diseased or something?" She very well knew why, but she wanted to hear if there was something more to this. He had been so adamant that night that he not be in that place. There was definably a story here somewhere. He needed to know if she could possibly rectify the situation.

Ororo took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I am sure you saw the news reports on what happened a few months ago on Alcatraz Island?" August just nodded a response. "We were there, and to stop it from getting a hell of a lot worse Logan had to kill the mutant who was doing it, as they had lost control of their power." She paused for a moment, August just listened waiting for her to continue. "That person was a woman names Jean Grey, who we thought had died once a while ago, but she hadn't. Logan was in love with her. He lost her once, got her back, and then had to let her go again, but this time at his hand... He just needs some time. Your the first woman I have seen him react to like this other than Jean."

August sat there for a moment, letting this all sink in to her brain. "Shit..." She didn't smile, nor did she frown, she remained passive. "That's why he freaked out when I found that memorial..."

"Freaked out?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Never really had a proper chance to stay still after my mother died, so much to sort out, a millions debts to repay, a secret father to find, so I couldn't just sit down and really mourn my mother's death. I went for a walk and found that place, sat down and quietly reflected to myself. It just seemed to be a good place to let myself go you know, and really think. Logan for some reason didn't like me being there."

"Logan is over protective of some things... He obviously likes you. Look at what happened today. As soon as he realised something was wrong, he rushed to find you, and when he found you he acted straight away. I could hear the worry in his voice." She smiled, "Don't worry, and just give him a little time." Ororo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stood up. "I'll go and check on your class, and then go get you some nice hot soup ok?"

"Thank you that would be lovely." August said with a big smile and sank into the giant quilt, getting all snug. Her joints feeling a lot better, the chill nearly gone from her bones. She began thinking of something to ay to Logan, some way of letting him know they could take their time.

* * *

Logan had made his way to the kitchen and got one of his hidden stash of beer from the fridge. He was standing at the counter, his mind thinking back to how he had found her, how she had looked. She had looked like a corpse. He had felt his heart stop in that instance. But when she had tried to signal that she was alive, he had felt such relief. Like when Jean had come back. He had to stop thinking of Jean, not forget her, and just stop thinking of her as if she was going to walk through that door again. He took another long swig of his beer when he noticed Ororo walk in.

"She alright?" He tried to sound like he didn't care, but it wasn't working. He cared alright, maybe a little too much.

"She is fine, dressed and wrapped back up in bed. I am just going to make her some tea and soup." Ororo said, getting the right bits and bobs she would need to do this. "She is quiet fond of you; I think she wants to thank you for breaking her door and helping her." Ororo teased. "In fact, when I have made this, you could take it too her."

"What are you up to? I know that tone of voice..." He moved from off the counter and walked round so he could see her face as they talked.

"What ever do you mean?" She spoke with a very thick hint of sarcasm, winking at him. She finished heating up the soup and went to make some tea when she began to get a little more serious. "Look Logan, she is nice and pretty, you have a lot in common too. Plus, you're already good friends with her dad-"

"Very funny." He interjected.

"I'm being serious. Just... take a chance." She said as she thrust a tray at him. He finished his beer in one big swing and took it off her. "They don't come often, for people like us." She squeezed his hand and walked out of the room to go back to her class.

Logan stood for a moment, and willed his legs to move. _Come on, up we go...move __damnit_ He began walking out of the kitchen and started to make his way up the stairs. _Stop being a fucking pussy. She is just a woman, no problem._ She got to the top on the stairs and turn to walk towards her dorm, tray held firmly in hand. _But she's not just a woman, she is...What __am__ I thinking..? Grow some balls __bub_ He got to her door and stood there for a moment. It seemed as though this was an ultimate threshold in which he had to pass. What was it he was so scared of? He knocked tentatively. A muffled reply came from the other side of the door. It only required a small nudge to open as he had nearly ripped it off its hinges.

August's eyes seemed to light up, her smile grew wide when he entered with a tray laden with hot tea and soup. She looked tiny in the giant quilt that Ororo had gotten for her. She had to be getting warmer now. Her hair was still wet around where it didn't touch her skin. Her skin was still slightly blue, but it had been like that anyway, so pale, almost ceramic. Her smile sent a warm feeling through Logan that made him both instantly relax and go on edge all at once. He walked over and placed the tray in front of her.

"Oh this looks lovely, thanks ever so much. What is it?" She asked so sweetly it made Logan's defences melt away.

"I dunno, Ororo made it for you. I didn't think to ask." He shrugged and made his way to the door.

"Can we talk? I won't bite... I promise." She said just before he got to the door. When he turned round she was eating her soup. "Oh, beef broth, yummy..." She took another mouthful.

Logan came back over and perched himself on the edge of her bed. "You feeling better?" He wasn't sure what to say, and so asked the obvious.

"Yeah, I mentioned to dad before that, this is nothing. Once was like that for 2 weeks before someone found me, that was funny at the morgue, I scared the poor guy to death!" She gave a hearty laugh that made Logan smile too.

There was a moment's silence, not awkward in the slightest, while she ate her soup. She placed the tray down on the floor keeping her hot cup of tea with her.

"So, Ororo told me what happened."

"What happened with what?" He asked confused.

"On Alcatraz Island..." She noticed him tense up all of a sudden and decided to carry on speaking before he could say or do anything. "And I just wanted to say that, well, I'm attracted to you, and I'll wait for you, even if it takes a hundred years from now, I'll still be here." She smiled and downed her tea, placing the mug on the tray.

Logan was taken back by this, he was angry that Ororo had told her these things, but glad at the same time, because it meant he didn't have to. He couldn't think of anything to say tot his sweet blue haired angel in front of him, instead he went with his instincts, which were slightly good. He moved so he was sitting right next to her, her eyes followed his ever movement, the way his hand moved up and stroked the damp hair from her face, the way he leant in closer as his hand went behind her head, pulling her to him until their lips met. He kissed her softly, sweetly, not like before. This was one of those movie kisses, filled with love. Her hands tentatively ran over his shoulders and up around the back of his head, drawing him up on the bed closer to her. He complied and was now half lying on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner?" _Smooth... real smooth __bub_

"Tonight?"

"Only if you feel up to it."

"I'm fit as a fiddle, which reminds me; don't I have a class to teach?" She realised.

"It's been sorted." He kissed her again, "I'll let you get some sleep. I'll meet you by the front door at seven." He gave her another kiss before leaving her embrace, picking up the tray and leaving the room, closing the door too and reminding himself he needed to fix that.

* * *

AN: Ok! So there is Chapter 2. In the next chapter expect lots and lots of fluff, and a severely jealous Rogue!! Ha ha! Bless.. Please R and R! 


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, however August is my creation!

AN: It has been a really long time since I have been on here. I re-read this story and wasn't happy with this Chapter so I have altered it slightly here and there... I am writing Chapter 4 right now and it may be up later on on today. Thank you all for your patience :)

* * *

Chapter 3: It's a Date!

The mansion at this time of twilight was unusually calm for Logan. It was just before seven pm and he had made an effort, putting on a suit and grooming his facial hair. He had actually tried on a few different shirts before settling with a black shirt with the first few buttons undone, tailored trousers and shiny shoes. As he consulted his watch again, he heard footsteps down the corridor. Ororo was leaving the Rec-Room. She caught sight of Logan in his casual dress and almost glided over.

"Well look who's all handsome. You look nice, going out?" She playfully teased.

"Yes, I actually took a step and asked Dr. Humphreys...McCoy... whatever, out to dinner." He tried sounding confident, but for some reason he was just outright nervous. He watched as Ororo smile widened and she started laughing softly. "What?"

"Your blushing, I don't think I have ever seen you blush before." She saw him freeze somewhat as he felt his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, "You look great, and she seems to like you too, else she wouldn't have said yes, just go with the flow and see how things progress." Ororo smiled.

"We kissed... last night..." He smiled, feeling like a teenager, his hand reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

She was about to speak when she noticed that Logan's gaze had moved up to the top of the stairs. Her eyes travelled there also. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder before walking off.

Stood at the top of the stairs was August. Her long hair was tied up in an elaborate bun, with a few tendrils following the curve of her face. She wore a figure hugging, black, halter neck dress that was low cut for a defined cleavage; the dress finished by her feet, yet had a dramatic slit up the one side to mid thigh. She wore spiked heels, that were not too high, but still sexy as hell. She made her way down the stairs and he followed every movement until she made it down to him. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. She looked like a dream. She smiled at him, her face held no makeup, it did not need it. She was like porcelain all over, and her eyes were as deep as the ocean, framed by large blue lashes.

"You clean up nice for a tough guy." She tugged on his shirt collar.

Logan could seem to get his words out; his tongue was well and truly tied.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased and smiled again.

"You look amazing...I mean, wow..." He let his eyes train the length of her again and then met her eyes.

"What? Me? In this old thing?" She said, feigning modesty and smiling a winning smile.

Her humour put him at ease and he instantly relaxed. He held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

She laced her arm in his and placed her other hand on top his arm. "Yes sir, lead the way."

He led her outside and round to the garage where he had swiped the keys for Scott's old Porsche. He felt odd using the car, but he wanted to impress, and it wasn't as if Scott could complain or deject. The instant he felt her arm leave his, he felt cold. He watched as she moved toward the car. As she did this he noticed the dress was completely backless, with the bottom of it stopping at a perfect point just at where the top of her bottom cleavage would start. He exhaled and mentally stuttered for a moment. Shaking his head he returned his attention to cars.

_At least the Porsche was a good choice– _His train of thought was cut short as she moved her past the Porsche and to the line up of bikes, her hand gliding over polished surfaces, leaving no marks. He watched her eyes as they took in every detail.

"I love motorbikes, just something about the freedom of them. I travelled through China and Japan on a motorbike." She said quite matter of fact. "Wow! Who's is this?" Her eyes caught sight of a rather impressive Jeep in the back of the garage and seemed to light up.

"That piece of crap is... it's mine..." He scratched the back of his head. _You're such a dick..._

"It's gorgeous!" August exclaimed.

_It's what? _Logan's mind seemed to shout, he almost thought he had spoken it.

"Are we taking it? Or are we going in that hairdresser's car?" She said, motioning to the Porsche.

_She likes bikes and my piece of crap Jeep... She isn't real...I'm going to wake up any minute now... _"Yes! The Jeep, we can take the Jeep, it does get a bit cold though." His mind flashed back to her frozen state earlier, it gave him the chills.

"Oh, it will be fine," she spoke as she walked back over to him. "There are ways to warm up you know." She walked around him as she said this, and pinched his bum. This made him jump slightly, until she came back into view and turned around, winking at him and making her way to the Jeep. He noticed how perfect her skin was on her back, and how the curve of her back seemed to have been carved out of marble. She really was perfect.

Clearing his throat, he joined her in the Jeep, retrieved the keys from the driver's mirror, and started it up. August found a jacket on the back seat and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled at him as he drove to a restaurant in town, which he knew was both fancy...ish, did great food, and was mutant friendly. Although, in that dress, he didn't think it would have mattered where they went. The car drive was quiet. They hardly spoke, but they were not awkward.

Arriving outside the restaurant, Logan made his own way out of the car while a valet opened the door for August. She thanked him, smiling that genuine smile, and accepting his hand. She removed the jacket and tossed it back in the jeep. The valet nearly had heart failure on view of August, but remained polite, as was his job. The valet took the Jeep away while Logan held his arm out for August again. She ignored it and instead took his hand and laces his fingered with hers. He looked down at this and then back into her eyes.

"It's more fun this way." She whispered in his ear as they entered the restaurant, finishing the sentence with a kiss on the cheek. The headwaiter greeted them at the door.

"Good evening Sir, Madame. Do you have a reservation?" He obviously knew they were mutants, from their appearance, it was quiet obvious, but he did not seem to care.

"Logan, 7:30. We're early..." Logan did not quiet know what to do, so he kept it brief.

The waiter checked and nodded, ticking the paper in front of him. "Ahh yes, Mr. Logan, Sir. If you will just take a seat at the bar, we will come and get you when your table is ready." He smiled and guided them in. His eyes travelling the length of August, Logan tensed at this, feeling suddenly aware of not only the waiter, but also those of everyone in the room were on her. He eased up, realising she was all his and no one else's.

Logan pulled out a bar stool for August to sit on, which she did. Her eyes surveyed the bottles behind the bar and she seemed to pause at one bottle in particular, a bottle of 25 year old Scotch. She hesitated slightly, before moving on. Logan watched her, _she is trying not to impose... aw heck... _

"I'll have Bourbon on the rocks, you're finest." He smiled at August when she looked at him, "Order what ever you want, money is no worry, just indulge."

"Hmmm... in that case then I will have a Scotch, 25 year, two cubes of ice please." She licked her lips, and thanked the barman on his return. She sipped the drink and swirled it in her mouth, "Nice... smooth..." She took another sip and then rotated in her bar stool so she was facing Logan.

"Scotch, nice choice... Want a cigar with that?" Logan teased.

"Actually, I was going to after dinner, but when we returned to the mansion. I have some quite rich cherry tipped cigar's I picked up in my travels, they are divine." She raised an eyebrow to him.

"I didn't mean... that is... I eeerrr..." _Idiot idiot idiot... _

August started to laugh just as the waiter returned to take them to their table, which was near the back.

"Don't take things so seriously, I'm not what I appear to be." She winked over her shoulder as she followed the waiter, her hips swaying provocatively as she walked. Majority of diners watched her, some male patrons getting scowls from their female partners, some even agreeing with them. She was a remarkable sight, and how Logan wanted to hold her. As they sat at the table, they ordered food and began chatting.

Halfway through a conversation Logan was getting very aware of people looking at August that he started to idly play with his napkin. August placed her hand over his mid sentence.

"Are you alright? You do not seem relaxed in the slightest. Is something wrong? It's too soon isn't it...?" She began to fret.

"No... It's not that, it's just..." He leaned over the table and spoke quietly, "Are you not aware that you have pretty much everyone looking at you?"

She smiled and leaned back in her chair and started to play with her fork, "Yes, but at least for once it isn't because I am a blue haired freak. It's because I know I look good." She seemed sad but then smiled. At that point, their food arrived. They ate in silence, but it was not an entirely awkward silence. The conversation soon began to flow, starting on how the food was, moving on to other things, like general likes and dislikes, which moved on to talks of what they had had on travels. They soon started nattering about random things but it was good. They were talking so much they didn't realise the restaurant was closing, and they made their way back to the mansion, August's head on Logan's shoulder the whole time.

As they drove, a bar appeared in the distance. It was old, run down, yet a noise rose from it like cheering, or screaming. August became more alert and her grip tightened on Logan. He too had sensed the bar, probably a lot sooner than she had. Her eyes followed the bar as they drove past; as she looked, her eyes began to glow and became entirely turquoise. She was using the moisture in the air, what there was, to see what was going on inside. "Cage fights..." She murmured under her breath to herself.

Logan heard her mutter something and turned, seeing her eyes, "You ok?"

She flinched back and brought a hand to her mouth as a man was being beaten. It was defiantly not a fair fight. "He's being killed..."

"Who is? What are you talking about?" Logan slowed down the Jeep and stopped.

She turned to him then, her eyes still glowing, "That bar, cage fighting... Their killing him..." She placed her hand on his face and smiled, "Sorry..." She then seemed to fade and blow away in the wind, her dress falling loose on the seat as she dispersed.

"Damnit!" Logan growled and put the Jeep into gear and did a wheel spin, heading toward the bar at top speed.

The bar was old, but a room out back of the bar was brand new. It had been modified with steal walls and comfortable seating for the audience members. In the centre of the room, a great steal cage, tough enough to withstand bodies being thrown up against it. Currently, the stands were full, inside the cage was a big mean looking bloke, a good 6 feet tall, covered in muscles, who was pounding the hell out of a guy much smaller than he was. He was badly battered already, but the bigger man was still giving it to him.

August re-materialised inside the bar just outside where the fight was going on. Naked, and thankful everyone was in the back, she grabbed a long coat from by the bar and threw it on. She then banged the door open, not that it was heard over the shouting and jeering, and walked to who seemed to be the ring master or whatever. "Stop this, he's killing him!" she shouted, trying to be heard.

"Lady, I can't stop it. The shrimp shot his mouth off, saying it was all rigged. Pissed off Maxy." The guy said in a nasal voice, with a thick New York accent.

"You don't stop it, I will." She almost snarled at him.

The guy looked her up and down and smiled. "All right toots..." He walked to a bell and rang it with a great force. The punters began to boo and hiss, while the big guy, Maxy, slowly stopped and looked really confused. The New York person opened the door to the cage and two guys ran in and dragged the small guy out. He was bruised, broken, and bloody. August went to him and checked his pulse, steady. A microphone descended from the cage into the ring leader's hand. "Calm down calm down, we have a new challenger, someone who thinks that wasn't a fair fight." To this he got even more boos and hissing. August stood from the hurt man after making sure he was stable and walked toward the door. Her face held no emotion, but her eyes held a fiery anger. She eyed up her opponent. "This here aristocratic lookin' chick thinks she can take him..." There were wolf whistles from the crowd, even in a long tattered coat she looked amazing. Someone shouted mutant but it was ignored. The microphone ascended and the ring leader left, locking them both in the cage.

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty?" Maxy leered and licked his lips, "I was having fun with the runt, but I can have even _more_ with you.." And then he went for her.

Meanwhile, Logan had made it back to the bar, slamming on the brakes and skidding the Jeep to a stop. He jumped out of the Jeep and walked into the bar. It spelt of mould, damp, cigarettes and alcohol. He marched to the man who was smoking and cleaning a class. "Cage, where?" He snarled at him.

The barman took a moment to take in Logan's appearance. He shifted his head backwards to the door behind the bar and carried on with his task.

Logan jumped the bar and ran through the door, he was just itching to let his claws loose, but he didn't want to jeopardise August's safety. As he ploughed through the steal door to the arena area and barged his way forward, he saw August locked in the cage with a big mean mother of a man. The big guy ran for her and she leapt easily out of his way, over his head and sent a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. She had bare feet and was wearing an old coat. August landed into an unusual stance. It wasn't a proper stance, she was just prepared.

Maxy stumbled against the cage and felt the back of his head. It came away with blood. He swivelled round so fast he did not quiet register her. "You...you BITCH!" He ran for her again, she used his energy to flip him over and dislocate his shoulder. He wailed and gripped his shoulder, going foetal.

August dusted off her hands and walked away from the man. She then spied Logan and looked a bit sheepish. Her eyes followed him as he moved to the cage.

"Are you insane?" He screamed at her.

"If I didn't stick up for the little guy and show the bully a lesson, who would have? He would have died." She heard a movement behind her, "Pardon me." She turned as he regained his stance and popped his shoulder back. He grunted and stepped to her, throwing punched this way and that which she dodged, almost with soft, lazy movements, she seemed in a daze. Then she caught his fist and pushed it back, sending her own flurry of punched and kicks.

Logan watched as she kicked his ass up and down the cage, she did not even need powers. He watched her every move._ She knows Jeet Kun Do? Wow... _Logan marvelled at her expertise of the art and knew she was fine. He watched her floor the guy again before she walked back over to him, straightening her jacket out. "Wow..."

"I get that a lot." She smiled and winked just as Maxy grabbed her buy her shoulders and threw her against the cage. Logan growled but held his ground. For some reason he felt compelled to watch, and not intervene.

August stood and cracked her back. Her eyes glowed again and she held up a hand. "STOP." Maxy stood frozen still. The crowd then went silent. Augusts voice had changed, it sounded as if there were about 10 of her talking at once. "I have had enough." Her whole body began to ripple and become transparent. The coat remained on her, and although she was made of water, her body retained its shape and looked like she had been carved from glass. She was her but just entirely water. The coat then dropped through her to the floor and she walked through the bars and down the steps past Logan, "Time to go, grab the shrimp." She said referring to the skinny man. As they left through the door Maxy crumpled on the floor.

"I don't know what the hell was going through your head back there...But, you were amazing..." Logan was flabbergasted trying to start the Jeep as people ran out shouting.

"I can't stand bullies," she said as she shivered. "Sometimes something just has to be done... He won't be hurting anyone else again." She grabbed the coat she had used in the jeep earlier and covered herself before returning to flesh and blood.

Logan was stunted for a second, not just from her transformation, but also her words. "Did... Did you kill him?"

"No...I sort of drowned him until he was unconscious, then I swelled the part of the brain that controls anger. He will be as calm as a sleeping kitten when he comes around." She smiled and held the coat to her tighter, trying to keep warm and protect her dignity.

"You can do that?" He asked, astounded.

"Yeah, humans are basically seventy percent water. I can control water... Plus, being a doctor and knowing the human physiology the way I do helps." She cowered down as they pulled into a hospital and placed the guy on a bench outside and left. He would be found no problem.

They drove in silence back to the mansion. Logan didn't know what to think. Was she a class 5 too? Was she also capable of the thinks that Jean did? The look that had been on her face and the edge to her voice sent a shiver down his spine as he drove into the garage of the mansion. He turned off the engine and turned to the beauty next to him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow, almost as if in meditation. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He noticed she was clutching the jacket around herself. "So... You going to explain what happened back there?"

"How many people do you think were beaten that way for people to pay to watch?" Her eyes hadn't moved.

"I..." Memories of his days in the cage, the injuries he has caused folk began to plague his mind. He stood still for a moment and tilted back his head, he closed his eyes. His hands pushed back his hair and stayed on the back of his head. "It gets through a lot of people... that cage. Normally its cocky people who go in, try and prove something to themselves. But sometimes..." He slumped forward, aware of her eyes on him.

He should have sensed the blow before he felt it; but of course, she had no scent to sense. It was a good solid punch that sent him flying back farther than he thought she could send him. He was on the floor feeling dazed. He heard her mutter _bastard_ behind tears and then she was gone, his jacket still on the seat. He stood and cracked his broken jaw back into place and let it heal. Sighing, he walked back into the mansion. It was late; no one should have been awake. Rogue however, was in the kitchen.

"Getting in late are we? Ain't it past your bed time mister?" She teased and smiled at him from behind a spoonful of what appeared to be some sort of pie.

"Ha ha..." He said sarcastically. He opened the fridge, no beers, damn school. He exhaled in a deep sigh and closed the door, staying lent against it.

"Date not go well?" She tried to sound as comforting as she could, but inside she was smug. She smiled while he couldn't see her, but when he turned round she had a mouthful of pie and no smile.

"It went fine until she hit me." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged at her.

"She hit you? Why on earth would she do that?" Rogue was pissed off now, don't no-one hit Logan, she'd kick their ass.

He told her about the evenings events. "I said the wrong thing. I think maybe she has a bad experience in her past... No one reacts like that unless it's personal." He spoke apologetically. He looked at Rogue and couldn't read her face properly. "I dunno, I just know I like her, and I did something stupid and I have to fix it somehow."

"She's not worth it if she's gonna be like that." Spoken through a sickly sweet smile. She got up from her seat, and walked over to him and tip toed up, kissing him on his cheek. "Good night." She left grinning to herself.

Logan just mused to himself, bless her, the girl still had it for him, and she was terrible at hiding it. Jealousy could be bad thing when it went too far. He must keep that one in check. He went to the cupboard and grabbed a soda. Warm, but who cares? He took a swig and thought to himself of the evening's events. Her power was so complex. Sure it was just one ability, but there was so much that could be done with that one ability. She could see into the bar. Water was everywhere, and it was under her command. But Jean's telekinesis had been one ability and look at what she had done with it. He sighed again; he would have to talk to Hank at some point.

* * *

Logan hadn't slept much by the time he woke, but it didn't bother him. He swung his legs over the bed and walked to his adjoining bathroom for a shower. He let the water get has hot as he could stand it, which was pretty much boiling point, and stood under the flow, his mind flashing back to the look in her eyes, then to the look in Jeans eyes. He hit the wall of the shower cubicle and immediately regretted it as the wall shuddered and the tiles cracked and fell around his hand. "Crap..." He sighed and finished his shower, dressing in a white vest and jeans, then his boots and finally putting on a red check shirt over the vest without doing it up. He hated not being able to tell if she was in her room or not. Damn her not having a scent. Instead, he walked past her room and straight to the kitchen, he had a hankering for eggs...

As he made it to the kitchen, a bunch of students had already woke for the day, so had August, and they were in the kitchen either cooking or eating. August was cooking. Her eyes flicked over Logan and then ignored him as she went back to cooking what seemed to be French Toast. He didn't know whether to say anything, act casual or to just grab her, kiss her and tell her to 'man up'. He did none of those things. He just walked over to the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. He leant against the counter and watched as she cooked. Every move was elegant, almost as if she moved in slow motion. She plated up her food, put the pan on the back burner and got a bottle of ketchup and squeezed it all over one slice of French toast, then sandwiched the other on top.

"That can't be good for you..." He said, deciding to break the silence between them, even though the kitchen was noisy with students. He watched as she exhaled and clenched her fists momentarily before lifting the plate and walked to him, then gave him the finger and a smile before leaving. Logan followed her out, that was just rude. "Hey! Wait a Goddamn minute!"

She stopped and turned at him, her eyes angry. "Why? Why should I? Will you grab me again, shout at me some more? You're nothing but a bully who when he can't get his own way uses his anger on people." She walked to the end of the corridor. "Now leave me alone..."

Logan watched her walk off. She wore a loose, yet figure hugging purple sweater and very tight black jeans, bare feet, her hair was held in a rough bun with a pen. He licked his lips and inhaled. Turning round he saw the students' heads poked out the door and raised an eyebrow at them and they disappeared. He then turned back and followed August to where he hoped she would be in her room. Her door had been fixed while they had been out yesterday; he turned the knob and strode in, slamming the door behind him.

August, after walking back to her room, still angry at Logan for being a jerk; had placed her plate down on her vanity desk and stood on the middle of the room. She sighed, not really wanted to eat now, she just wanted to hit stuff. She had over reacted slightly the previous evening, and was sorry for hitting him. Hearing her door knob turn she watched as Logan just walked right in and slammed the door behind him as he strode up to her. "What the he- mumph..." Her protests were muffled by his lips swooping down and catching hers. He lifted her body off the floor with ease. She tried to pull back but he just deepened the kiss. As she felt herself being lifted, she gave in, and held on to him, kissing back, until she felt herself being placed on the bed.

"I'm... still... mad... at you..." She managed to say between kisses, as she felt his hands roaming her body.

"I... know..." He said and then stopped, just looking at her dishevelled and out of breath. "But I don't care. What's done is done, it's in my past, and I can't change it." He stroked her face as she tried to look away. "I never did the things they did. I only kicked the ass holes asses." He smiled after she did.

"Fine... But know I've had difficult times in my past." She said, and kissed him again.

He lay himself gently on top of her and kissed her so tenderly she could have cried. She held him close to her before making the kiss turn more eager and passionate one more. Logan broke kiss and let out a small laugh when August's stomach growled.

Blushing she said, "Get off me so I can eat my breakfast and go do some training." She teased and pushed him off her. "We can continue this later."

He laughed and helped her stand. What neither of them knew was that Rogue had been standing outside the whole time. She had seen him chase her and heard them 'making up'. Her eyes were dark, she didn't like the new Doctor very much. She did love Bobby, but she and Logan had such a special bond. She wouldn't let him get hurt. Not again.

* * *

AN: Yeah, so, I hope the tweaks I made are better than before. Chapter 4: Coming Back will be up soon.

_Bubbly Ninja._


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, however August is my creation!

AN: I have been so busy... which is irritating. However, I got a few e-mails from here telling me that people are still reading and liking my story. Therefore, I thought I would take a few hours out and do the next instalment. It is the least I could do! Anyway... on with it I go! Btw... LEMON WARNNG!

* * *

Chapter 4: Coming Back

So, the day had taken a turn for the better, Logan had finally made up with the good Doctor and it had put him in much better spirits. He almost seemed to swagger when he walked down the corridor to the office where Ororo was working. As he entered, she looked up from the desk behind a pile of papers. Her hair had a grown a bit more and she had clipped it back to stop it from falling in her face. She wore a tight fitting black t-shirt and from this viewpoint what appeared to be jeans and bunny slippers. _Bunnies?_ He tried to find methods for her madness but failed and just sat down when she smiled.

"You seem to be in a good mood, date go well?" She mused while putting down the papers she had been looking at.

Logan, grinning said, "You could say that, in fact that's why I am here. I need to talk to someone about something that happened." He went to all out happy to serious and concerned.

Ororo shifted in her seat and leant across the desk as she listened to him recount the events of the evening, how great the meal had gone, how much they had talked, the bar and cage fighting. Then making up that morning. "What really concerns me is just how powerful she is... She seemed to change when she used her power more. It's a bit too close to home with what happened to... well to Jean." He exhaled. "I've lost people close to me, people I've loved. I just see things familiar here... and..." He trailed off.

"You're not sure what to do." He nodded as she moved round the desk. "I have spoken to Hank about her abilities, what she has shared with him. It is possible she could be a level 5, possibly even more powerful than that." He exhaled deeply and visibly sunk in his seat. "But, she is in control. Charles had to put mental walls up in Jeans mind because her power controlled her. August never had Charles, but she is more in tune with her gift, a part of it. She'll be fine." She had place her hands over his and smiled at him.

"I suppose you have already thought about this huh?" He smiled, a bit relieved.

"Both myself and Hank. We always have the same conversation about all mutants here. About their gifts and the effect they could pose physically and mentally. She has accomplished a lot on her own. Talk to her about it." She petted his hands and stood up. "Now, I am sure you have some students to train with and I have to prepare for a visitor."

"Visitor, who?" Logan asked, standing as he spoke.

"Dr. Moira MacTaggart. She is one of the world's leading authorities on genetic mutation, has a Nobel Prize for it." Ororo seemed very impressed.

"I remember meeting her briefly at the funeral. Why is she coming here?" He asked, visibly intrigued.

"She knew Charles very well and was working on something with him before... well... Anyway, she wants to see us about something." She shrugged and went back to the papers she had been working on before. "I'll call you when she's near."

"Thanks, I have a class to teach. Buzz me when she gets here and I'll be with you when the class is over."

* * *

Logan's classes were always interesting. They were held either in the Danger Room, the hue gym or in the surrounding woodland. He taught general combat and survival skills. Though these may not be subjects taught in the general curriculum, they came in handy for mutants. Some students came out with bruising, cuts and scrapes after a good lesson. Rogue didn't take part in these sessions anymore, she either had the slot to herself or doubled up on something else. Today however she went along with the class and observed.

Bobby was currently teamed up with another boy in the class and they were sparing on one of the many mats around the gym. They weren't allowed to use their powers today, purely instinct and their own bodies. The other kid charged toward Bobby who just used his momentum to flip him onto the mat.

"Wow Bobby! That was amazing!" Rogue beamed with pride at his handy work.

"Thanks! Dr. McCoy showed it us the other day." He smiled back at her, slightly out of breath.

Her mood changed slightly, "Why was he in this class?"

"Not he, _she_. August. She has a black belt in Jeet Kun Do and decided to share some wisdom a few weeks ago. Cool huh?" He was rather pleased with himself.

"Wonderful." She managed to say with enthusiasm. "I'm gonna go take a walk before my next class." She turned and left before he could say anything heading down to her room and going in.

That woman, not only had a hold on Logan, but she had won over everyone. She couldn't be that damn perfect. It just wasn't fair. Oh how she'd love to have her powers just for a moment, then she could show that bitch...

All of a sudden, she felt very calm and relaxed. There was no anger left in her. She smiled and wasn't even sure why she was angry and decided to take that walk. How odd, maybe she was just having an intense mood swing.

* * *

Logan's intercom buzzed right at the end of his lesson. "Yep?"

"Logan, get up here right now, please." It was Ororo; she seemed to speak calmly yet urgently.

"On my way." He dismissed the class and hurried up to the main office. On his way there he smelt two people with Ororo who he did not recognize. One was brand new, yet the other seemed oddly familiar. On opening the door to the office, the breath was sucked out of Logan with the sight of the person before him. "But... You're..." His eyes darted in the direction of the memorial.

"Logan, I'll explain when Hank arrives." Spoke the apparition in front of him. "Take a seat."

Logan did just that and sank into the nearest seat without taking his eyes off the person in front of him. Just then the door opened again, and Hank stepped through, halting as Logan did on sight of the person in front of him.

"Impossible..." Was the only word Hank could muster.

"Now you're here I would like to explain how this is quite possible." The man confidently stood up and stepped into the center of the room. "This is Dr. Moira MacTaggart. She has helped me greatly through this. And will help me explain."

Moira stepped forward. Her voice held a soft Scottish accent as she spoke, "Yes. We have been working together for quite some time now and had decided he was ready to return to you. There was a lot of rehabilitation work which has taken a few months."

"This is why I didn't come back sooner, I apologize." He smiled.

"I had been looking after this patient for a very long time, taking over from a previous doctor. Their body was perfectly fine and healthy, but they had been born with no brain function at all. The family wanted the best care for them, even if the person was completely dependent on machines and people."

"It was my identical twin. Hence this is how you see me now today." Charles Xavier, yet not quite him, looked around the room at the people before him. "Moira had been working on the ethics of putting the mind of a person who's body had deteriorated completely into that of someone who's body was fine yet had no brain function. I could be capable of doing this with my gift." He faced Logan then. "That day with Jean, I could not hope to stop her, she had grown stronger than me." He turned his attention back to the whole room. "I knew what she was doing, and what she was going to do, and so I transferred my mind, my being into my brother. I knew Moira would be nearby."

"I heard him, his voice. I had already been to the service. It had taken a while for Charles to, settle in, to his new body. It came as quite a shock, as you all now know." She smiled a sympathetic smile.

"I am back, in essence I never went away." He spread his arms.

For the first time, Logan hadn't realized how quiet, not only the room, but the building seemed. One by one the stood up and went to him and embraced him. Logan was last, being not much of a hugger. Logan smelled something when he inhaled. "Prof, by any chance did you just play this entire conversation to everyone him the school?"

"I did." He smiled, "How did you know?"

Logan opened the door to the office, outside near enough the entire school had gathered, waiting.

* * *

The next few days were strange, but then once a week had passed everything seemed as though nothing had changed. Charles Xavier, once presumed dead had returned to the school he had once created and gotten back into the swing of things. Moira stayed for that week to make sure he adjusted fine and then left, putting her faith in both of the Dr. McCoy's to care for him.

Charles had met August and welcomed her with open arm. His brief probing of her mind caught him up on everything he needed to know about her. She had spent some time with him discussing her abilities, which he found fascinating. It was rare to find a mutant that powerful that had not been corrupted by that power.

"I am both surprised and impressed. Her abilities are so powerful, even more so than Magneto and Jean. She can manifest herself as water, as well as control it. Yet her mind is as calm and stable as a regular humans." The Professor commented while walking with Logan around the grounds. Since in this body he was able to walk, he did so very often, as if to make up for not being able to do so in his previous manifestation.

"I had wondered about that, see for yourself." Logan offered Charles to see the events of their first date, recalling them perfectly. It had been just over a week ago, and with the return of the professor, they had not had the chance to go out again.

Charles stopped and smiled. His eyes were full of sympathy and happiness as he spoke. "I know it is difficult for you. Not only have you lost Jean but you have lost someone very dear to you before."

Logan had stopped when Charles did. He remembered now his first real love, Kayla. He had not thought about her in a long time. Not really since getting his memory back had he thought of her for too long. He had fallen for Jean then... But now, this time, everything was still fresh and this woman comes along...

"You fear losing love again?" He placed a hand on Logan's arm.

Although he wasn't the sharing kind, Logan always felt comfortable with Xavier. "When I saw her, all frozen up like that... I felt that loss again." He paused for a moment. "I don't know whether I am strong enough to go through it again." He stepped back away from Charles' touch and looked to the ground, kicking it up with his foot.

"It is a risk we all must take." He smiled as Logan looked up to meet his gaze. "But she is very powerful, and I feel she will be around for hundreds of years to come... not unlike yourself."

They started walking again, doing the other half of the walk back to the mansion.

"Go to her this evening. I can sense you have missed each other." Charles smiled, a slight twinkle in his eye.

* * *

As the sun set and evening fell upon the grounds of the mansion, Logan stood out on the terrace smoking a cigar and contemplating the walk he had had with Charles. A soft breeze was flowing from the west, he could hear nearly every leaf in every tree of the forest rustling. As he concentrated, he could hear very distant traffic in the city a few miles away. The smoke of his cigar caught in the breeze and danced upward toward the East. He could smell cooking smells from the kitchen and his stomach replied to these with a small growl. He decided to take Xavier's advice and go to see August, ask her if she wanted to eat with him tonight. He had a plan.

Stubbing out his stogie, he walked back into mansion and up to his room. He washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth, removing the fresh cigar taste. He checked his appearance. Tight black t-shirt and jeans with black boots. He looked good. He left his room and crossed the hall to hers, knocking on the door with one hand and running his hands through is hair with the other.

August opened the door. Either she took great care in her appearance, or she knew he had been coming. She wore a short black dress, almost like a gypsy dress, that hung to her knees and came off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a long French braid, with a few tendrils left around her face. She opened the door all the way and motioned him to enter. He did.

On the floor was a blanket, a picnic basket, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. It was encased in ice. He picked it up and perked an eyebrow. "Bobby?"

She smiled and laughed, nodding and sitting as she spoke, "Bobby..." She popped the cork on the wine and poured a serving into each glass. Then, the picnic basket was opened. She lifted out a cheese platter containing a blue cheese, brie and what looked like cheddar. This was adorned with grapes and what looked like homemade crackers. Next she lifted out two plates consisting of two tartlet's and a side salad. Finally a plate of strawberries and what appeared to be chocolate fondue.

"This looks amazing..." Logan sat down on the floor beside her and picked up a glass while she picked up the other.

"Thank you, I made it myself, while you were out on your walk with Charles." She raised her glass slightly. "A toast. To new beginnings." She smiles sweetly at him, her eyes seeming to smolder.

"New beginnings." He clicked his glass against hers and they sipped their glasses. They set about talking while eating the food in front of them, and topping up their glasses again. The meal came to the dessert of strawberries.

"You know," August asked Logan, "the best Strawberries are from England..." She smiled as she lifted one and dipped it in the chocolate sauce.

"Really? What are these?" He went to do the same, but before he could she had lifted the strawberry to his lips. His mouth suddenly went dry at the vision in front of him offering him to feed him. He managed to smile and eat the offering. It was amazing... he didn't even like strawberries, but they were now his favorite fruit.

"I don't know actually." She smiled and laughed when he did.

"Guess you'll have to try one..." Logan felt slightly awkward feeding her, but he was getting caught up in their moment. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and brought it to her lips. As she took it from him, she licked his fingers slightly, lingering there for a moment before closing her eyes and eating. Logan nearly stumbled while sitting.

"So *cough* why are we in your room and not outside enjoying the sunset?" He asked, attempting to calm himself.

"So we can do this..." She leant over on her hands and knees then and kissed him.

He broke the kiss momentarily. "Oh... I see." He kissed her again and she eased herself into his lap. He broke the kiss once more and ran his eyes over the beauty in front of him. "Oops... I seemed to have gotten chocolate on you.." He was genuinely embarrassed at the drops of chocolate on her chest.

"Well then..." She made eye contact with him, "Maybe you should clean it off..."

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. In one movement, he was up on his feet with her in his arms. He took two long strides to her bed and lay her down on it, their eyes never left each others. His eyes then darted to the chocolate on the top of her left breast and he swooped down to capture it in his mouth before kissing her again and lying next to her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers in entwined in his hair. He half lay on top of her, one arm propping him up, while the other was free to roam. The kiss deepened and became more urgent, as her hands began to roam his body too.

She had never wanted anyone so badly. Yes she had been with men before, but it had never been like this. His kiss set a fire within her that nothing could put out. She tugged at his t-shirt and he relented, standing briefly to remove it in one swoop. She stood with him again, and admired his beautiful body, kissed him before kissing his muscular, defined chest all over before moving back up to his face. Their breathing was heavy, and he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him back.

He felt the zip on the back of her dress and pulled it all the way down, kissing her cheek and down the side of her neck and shoulder. The dress fell to the floor. As he suspected, she had not been wearing a bra... or underwear. She lay down on the bed again, pulling him with her but he relented, wanting to see her for the first time. She was beautiful. Her skin was like porcelain all over. He felt himself grow harder than he ever had been before. "You are so beautiful..." He kissed her again then, and then led a trail of kisses down to her breasts. HE took her left nipple in his mouth and suckled on it briefly, applying the slightest pressure on with his teeth until he heard her intake of breath. He trailed kisses to her right breast where he gave it the same treatment. Her hands played with his hair as she gasps and utters quiet moans. He kept kissing her down her navel until he reached a small patch of blue hair. He gently parted her legs and kissed the inside of both of her thighs. She sighed, this made him smile. He then brought his mouth upon her most sensitive place, and suckled slightly. Her hips buckled beneath him and he smiled as she moaned. As h worked on her, he quickly stripped his boots, jeans and boxers off. After this, he brought up his right and inserted one of his fingers into her. Her hips bucked again, and her moans grew more frequent, her breathing erratic. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He began kissing her up her body again, giving her breasts the same treatment as earlier. He then kissed her again as he settled himself between her legs. He could feel her opening against the tip of himself. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're sure?" He asked breathless...

"I need you..." She kissed him again and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him toward her. He entered her then, slowly, until he filled her completely. The both moaned and gaped as he moved within her, slow at first. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck and he moved within her deeper and very slowly getting faster. He lifted his head then, her face was contorted into one of pleasure as she moaned and came. He wasn't quite ready yet and so he carried on. He kissed her and caressed her breasts, her hands roamed his back and clenched onto his buttocks. She grabbed the bed and within the blink of an eye had flipped them over so she was on top. She sat up so she could see him and he could see her. She then bucked her hips an rocked on top of him. He lifted up his hands and caressed her breasts as she rode him. He wasn't going to last long... it had been a while...

He felt him moment about to happen, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him, flipping them back over and kissing her deeply. They moaned into each other's mouths as he drove into her deeply. She came again, and a moment later so did he. He broke this kiss, growling out as he came. They lay there for a moment, panting. He was still inside her, his head rested next to hers, her hand on top of his head while the other was holding one of his. He moved off her then, and they lay facing each other, holding hands.

She smiled at him, "Wow... So this is what it's like huh?"

He couldn't help but smile back, "What what's like?"

She looked right into his eyes, "What it's like when you're in love..." She blushed slightly, and then buried her face in his chest.

He hadn't stopped smiling yet. He knew he loved her, but for her to love him was just too good to be true. He lifted her head back up, so he could see her face again. "I love you too." He saw tears form in her eyes and he kissed her again. They lay holding each other for what seemed like hours, but was minutes, before Logan rolled on top of her again.

"Again? Already?" She asked, eye wide but smiling with excitement.

"I'm healer, doesn't take long for me to re-charge." He smiled and took her again, and again...

* * *

_Logan awoke to a completely different mansion. He sat up in bed and surveyed the damage around him and assessed the danger. The mansion looked like it had been flooded, wood budged and twisted where it had been swollen with water. Paint had crack and chipped off, littering the floor. Wall paper hung loose from the wall, bubbled pockets in places. Logan stood and walked to one of these bubbles and poked it. Water came forth and soaked his feet. The bed had been empty beside him. Now he began to panic. Had there been a flash flood? Had he survived where others had perished? August should be fine._

_He ran from the room then, down the hall. The flood had obviously filled the mansion, the halls were effected just as the room. Lights flickered, and every now and then one or two would spark as she ran down the corridor. He didn't want to check the rooms he passed... He could smell the death in the air as he passed them, he didn't need to see. That's when he heard the scream, a scream he knew well__. He ran quicker than ever toward the location and he heard the scream gurgle and cut off. He scream out to her, "STORM!" He got to the door of Charles Xavier's office and kicked open the door._

_There on the floor, was the bloated, drowned corpse of Charles Xavier. Next to him was the newly dead Ororo Monroe. She had obviously seen the body and then succumbed to the same end. Floating above the two of them, in her water form was August. Her liquid eyes glowed a bright, almost white, turquoise. Her almost glass looking body shimmered slightly and she smiled. "You're awake..." She seemed to sigh as if everything was fine._

"_You... Did...did you do this?" He heard himself say it, but couldn't believe it. The destruction around him could have only been caused by water... and that's what she was._

"_Of course. I did it for us." She smiled sweetly and hovered toward him._

"_But why?" He felt his face change to one of horror and sadness. Everyone he knew, his family..._

"_Because I can." She instantly contorted her face into one of anger and her voice screamed a thousand screams all at once as she threw back her head, arched her back and opened her arms. She then threw herself forward at Logan._

Logan woke in a cold sweat sitting up, but he didn't scream. He rarely dreamed anymore, the dreams he used to have about the wars were terrifying, but with time he had learned to get past them accept they were a part of his past. This was the first real terror he had felt during sleep in a long time. His claws had not emerged, but he had definitely felt the need to do so. He lifted up his knees and rested his arms on them, placing his head in his hands and wiping it. He rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair before turning and looking at the woman next to him. He had no doubt that her powers were capable of doing such things, but she definitely wasn't. She wasn't Jean. He wasn't going to have to kill her... It wasn't going to end like that...

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed before going to the adjoining bath and running the cold water tap and washing off his face. He looked at himself in the mirror then. He looked haunted. She shook his head and gripped the basin.

"Is everything alright?"

He heard her voice, soft, sleepy and like music. She had sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around her wait, her smooth pale breasts there for him and only him to see. Her hair was disheveled and she rubbed one of her eyes while yawning. She was just as beautiful as ever, even with the panda eyes she now sported form rubbing her eyes. She ten dropped her hands and smiled at him, still sleepy. He walked to her then. "I'm fine. I just get bad dreams sometimes..." He tried to smile as if it was nothing while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What was it about?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and then travelled over his skin until she was pressed up behind him in an embrace. He did smile then. She kissed his shoulder and laid her hand upon where she had kissed it.

"It was nothing..." He tried to say as genuinely as possible.

"Liar..." And teased and kissed his neck. "Tell me..."

He exhaled... He didn't want to tell her, but he did all at the same time. "Ok... but please don't take it personally." He turned in her embrace to look at her, she seemed a little confused but open. She nodded and smiled. "You'd gone berserker ad destroyed the entire mansion killing everyone in it and then went to kill me at the end. Then I woke up..." He sighed and looked away, unable to bare looking at her, feeling like he had betrayed her.

She burst out laughing. That he hadn't expected, then again, he hadn't known what to expect. She stopped laughing after seeing his confusion and sat up, moving so she was sitting his lap. No sheet covered her now and they were both completely comfortable with their nudity, as if it was the norm. "It's ok. This is all so new and so sudden and so soon. I am a very powerful mutant, with my one ability having so many different dimensions to it. I can manipulate water, form it right out of thin air." As she said this, a little ball of water formed in front of them. She hadn't even moved. "I can use the same water in the air to see things in other places, or move things far away." The ball of water disappeared, disintegrating back into the air. The door to the bathroom then closed itself softly. "I can become water, which you have seen. I can heal..." She placed a hand on his cheek, "I can also do some very bad things... Like," She hesitated slightly, "Like, I can drown a person by looking at them, using the water in their body. Or I can suck a person dry..." She couldn't read his mind but he had never broken eye contact. "But I am in complete control. I control my power, it doesn't control me. I found these things out gradually... some of them the hard way...Some by accident..." She kissed him and felt him kiss back. "I would never, ever hurt anyone here... They are my family too now. And I protect family."

He remained quiet for a moment taking it all in. She had been honest with him, open, with good and bad. But now more than anything he was intrigued. "You can... dehydrate a person completely?"

She went bashful then, "Yes..."

"How?"

She pondered that question for a moment and got up off his lap and went to the picnic which had been forgotten earlier and got a strawberry. She returned to him and sat back in his lap and held the strawberry in front of his and looked at it. Instantly it seemed to shrivel up. It took about 5 seconds and all that was left was a small little dried up strawberry that was about a tenth of its original size. "Kind of like that... take a bit longer..."

"And...you've done that to someone?" he had to know.

"Yes. Once... But they deserved it." She stared off into somewhere else then, another place and time. She suddenly became self-conscious and found the sheet, covering herself. "That story is for a different time. Not now."

He sensed it was a very personal story and nodded. He coaxed her into lying back down. And lay behind her, holding her tightly. "No-one will hurt you again, I won't let them." He kissed her shoulder and they both fell silent, eventually falling back to sleep.

Break

The next morning they woke up in each others arms facing each other. They both smiled.

"No more bad dreams?" She teased, but was also a bit worried if he had.

"Nope, good dreams actually..." He kissed her then, and held it as he pressed himself against her tightly, holding her too him.

She broke the kiss. "As much as I do enjoy morning sex as well as the next person, I am starving..." she ducked her head a bit embarrassed.

He laughed and rolled out of bed. "Fine... I'm going to go shower and we'll meet up outside in 5 minutes." He pulled his jeans back on and found his shirt before heading to the door. He turned o look at her one last time before he left. He closed the door behind him and leant against it, closed his eyes and sighed a happy sigh before walking to his room and preparing himself for the day. He only just realized it was Saturday, day off. They could do something nice...

Rogue watched from the top of the stairs him leave her room, shirt in hand, happy as a clam. She couldn't move. Sure she had known he'd had a thing for Jean when she was alive, but she was with Scott, no worries. Here this woman comes out of no where and... UUUUURGH! Rogue finally snapped out of it and stomped down the stairs and back to her dorm. Bobby hadn't attempted to sneak out yet.

"Hey you, you alright?" He asked, tugging on his shirt and walking toward her.

"No, I'm not..." She went and sat on the bed, her hands balled into fists. Bobby was the last person on earth she wanted to talk to about this. He adored her. She did have strong feelings for him, but he wasn't what she really wanted.

"What's wrong?" he sat next to her and held her hand. The touch seemed electric for some reason. He ignored it, he usually responded to her touch anyway.

Rogue felt it too, felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. "No... I don't..." She held his hand to her then and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was rough and passionate. She began to feel exhilaration, strength, power...

Bobby had felt this before, back in his room, the first time they had kissed...He tried his best to pull away, but she held fast. He felt himself getting weaker, the life being pulled out of him...

She let go of him then, just before he passed out. "Sorry babe, I got something I need to do..." As she stood, Bobby fell to the bed, then to the floor, helpless to do anything.

"H...how...?" He managed to get out before he finally fell unconscious.

August had never felt this way in all her life. She was accepted, she had a huge family, and she had the love of a man she loved with every fiber of her being. She showered, with both cleansed and energized her, her skin glowing the whole time she was in. She never needed to dry; the water became one with her before she could. She did need to help her hair along though and she dried it, leaving it long, in waves that fell to her butt. She dressed quickly, not wanting to miss a minute away from him. Tight black leggings, fluffy knee boots and a loose fitting grey sweater that hung off the one shoulder. She was just about to leave her room when the door knocked, so she opened it.

"Hi Dr. McCoy, I'm not feel too well... could I see you?" Rogue asked, super sweetly.

"Oh dear, well yes certainly, shall we go to my office?" She smiled and closed the door after her as they headed to her office. Logan would just have to wait a moment, this wouldn't take long.

As they got to the office downstairs, August didn't sense the blow that landed on the back of her head, she didn't need to be on her guard here. She didn't have time to do anything before she blacked out.

Rogue smiled as the good doctor fell in a heap on the floor, "Bitch..." She kicked her once for fun before checking the coast was clear and dragging her down top the basement.

The basement, a clever little space between the main house and the secret rooms below. It was like you're average basement except huge. But, with plenty of nooks and crannies. Rogue found what she had been looking for and dragged the unconscious body of August McCoy toward that area. "Damn you're heavy..." Rogue felt her time running short and so she had to act fast. She opened the freezer, it still worked, good. It took some doing, but she managed to get the body in the freezer. When they had done to upgrading a while back, the old freezer had come down here just incase they needed some extra storage... Looks like it came in handy.

Rogue touched August and from her hands outward the doctor began to freeze. Rogue took her hands away but kept the freezing beam on her until she was completely frozen and incased. She then closed the freezer and returned to her room.

Bobby was still on the floor. That was going to be a problem. Her powers had returned, and for that moment she had been so happy! She now realized that she couldn't touch _anyone_ again. Ever. She also realized that other mutant's powers would return... _Magneto_... The cure wasn't permanent! She rushed from the room then, tears streaming down her face. She knocked on Xavier's office door and burst in on him speaking with Ororo.

"Rogue?" Ororo stranded looking at her, "What's-"

"My powers are back!" She yelled through tears. "Bobby's..." She cried and cried. That realization hitting her again. What had she done to Bobby? What had she done to ? _What was happening?_

Ororo looked to Xavier and he nodded and looked at Rogue. "Rogue... What have you done?"

She burst into tears again before sinking to the floor.

* * *

AN: There is a plot. Told you. This story is going somewhere! I think Bobby and Rogue may be no more... But I am bringing in another character. One of my favorites! But I feel was poorly portrayed in the movie... I will attempt to update soon. I am on a roll with this one I feel! R+R!

_Bubbly Ninja_


End file.
